


A Woman's Sexuality

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Language, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Short drabble with the LIJ boys hanging out





	A Woman's Sexuality

The five members of Los Ingobernables de Japon were sitting around a table in a little Japanese café enjoying a nice hot meal after a long night of wrestling. Bushi and Sanada were engaged in a heated conversation about various new high end designers and were currently boring EVIL out of his mind. He was glaring at the two as if he was seriously considering smacking them both upside the head. Naito was intently staring at his phone screen, and judging by the expression on his face, was more than likely up to no good. 

“A woman’s sexuality is a moving target.” Hiromu Takahashi said out of the blue catching the attention of all of his teammates. 

What the hell are you talking about Hiromu?” Sanada asked, brow crinkled in confusion. “What kind of weird ass sex are you having?” 

“Yeah Hiromu, it’s pretty simple.” Naito commented. “The mouth, the pussy and the ass. There’s not many targets to hit.” He shrugged. “Unless you’re fucking more than one at a time.” Earning a nod of agreement from Sanada. 

Hiromu looked at his teammates with a put upon expression. “I’m not talking about fucking a woman. I’m talking about the sexuality of a woman.” This statement just earned him looks of confusion from the rest of the group.

“Of course we can all fuck a woman.” He said matter-of-factly. “It’s not that difficult.” Pausing to take a drink of his tea Hiromu continued. “What is difficult is her sexuality. A woman’s sexuality can change day by day. What works one day on one woman may not work the next day with the same woman.” 

“Bullshit,” Naito contradicted. “They aren’t that complicated, fuck her one day, you can fuck her the next.” 

“How would you know Naito-san, have you ever fucked a woman more than once?” Hiromu countered with a smirk. Naito had to nod in concession to that point. He honestly couldn’t recall if he had ever been with the same woman more than once, they were all pretty interchangeable to him.

“So you’re saying that woman change what arouses them on a daily basis?” Bushi said skeptically. 

“Without a doubt.” Hiromu said confidently. “Haven’t you ever heard of a woman wanting flowers and romance and slow love making one day, and then the next wanting to be fucked over a table like a whore?” He asked. The guys exchanged looks before slowly nodding making Hiromu smile in victory as they conceded his point.


End file.
